King Tiger
Background Colonel General Ri Chan Kyong is the leader of the KPA forces on the Lingshan Island, featured in Crysis. He commands the KPA troops encountered throughout the game. According to a game guide, Kyong, unlike most of the Korean soldiers he commands, was schooled and was described as a well experienced student. Kyong became a traveler in his earlier years, exploring his country often. On his trip, he joined the PRK Supreme Assembly, leading many protests against economic problems. Kyong joined the KPA, believing to spread his beliefs. He heard of scientists of the Research Team of Rthal's discovering many artifacts that reveal the past through contacts in the CIA. He believed that they might help him find his holy grail that will give him unlimited power no man has ever seen. He was able to get a prototype of athe nanosuit and distribute them to his men. Kyong found Rosenthal on Lingshan Island, evacuated civilians, and held the team at gunpoint, demanding to find the artifact that transmit energy spikes on the island. The high military presence on the island stems from his interest in the findings of the Research team and the potential military technology it could yield. To prevent the power from taking to long to transfer, he split up the research team, each of them discovering the inactive aliens with the energy Kyong wanted. He (along with other North Korean soldiers) were aware that the CIA was interested in the island. Like the special forces, Kyong is equipped with a Korean Nanosuit. His favourite weapon appears to be the Minigun, as he uses it against Nomad after the Alien Ship is opened. During Crysis Kyong is responsible for the KPA occupation of the Lingshan islands in the beginning cinematic of the game. The occupation of the islands is due to the International Archæological Survey group's discovery of the inactive Aliens on the island. In Contact, Raptor Team first learns of Kyong and that he is holding a group of American scientists hostage. After accessing the Korean Tactical Network, Raptor Team discovered that General Kyong was guarded by the a regiment of some of the finest Korean Special Forces soldiers in the military. In Relic, Nomad sees on a videoconference screen that Kyong is holding Helena Rosenthal hostage in a mine and is staying in contact with her father via a videoconferencing setup. Kyong ignores Dr. Rosenthal's warnings about the "fossils" After Nomad's infiltration of the Korean-controlled excavation sites and his entrance into the mine in Awakening, Kyong is seen with Helena Rosenthal and one of her colleagues. To the player, it seems that his only bodyguards are three or four Nano-equipped soldiers. However, Nomad is ambushed by two hidden Korean Nano troopers and is knocked-out. After waking up from being unconscious for a short while, he struggles to attack Kyong, but is told that his suit's functions were deactivated by his bodyguards. Both Helena and her colleague warn Kyong about the dangers of opening the Alien ship, but Kyong simply kills Helena's colleague and forces her to continue to open the Alien ship. After the charges placed around the entrance to the ship are blown, the room is thrown about into chaos as a burst of energy emanates from the ship. On regaining his footing, Nomad sees that Kyong has enveloped himself and his Nanosuit with great power, harnessed by the Alien ship. The blast from the ship also killed Kyong's bodyguards and reactivated Nomad's Nanosuit. Armed with a Hurricane minigun, the two duel, ending with Kyong's death. Fighting techniques * Go cloak after you have broken free, as Kyong cannot see you. * Move and pickup more weapons while still in cloak mode. * Use cover and try to maximize your firepower against him, this is one of the simplest tactics that require the least amount of thinking. Keep doing unloading your weapon and take cover once is gun starts to fire and he'll be downed really quickly. * Headshot is recommended, use the DSG1, he rarely moves much before you kill him. * Another tactic is to throw a barrel at him, sometimes he dies instantly. * Easier and safer tactic is to go cloak, and sneak up to him from behind, crouch and melee attack him, he cannot attack you and leave himself vunerable with strengh mode. Quotes *''You should be. Your Pentagon will militarize this project. Do you really think they will allow you the same latitude we have?!'' - Kyong, Relic, to Dr. Rosenthal when the latter dismisses the possibility of military incursion. *''So you're the assasin who's been butchering my men.'' - Kyong, Awakening, when he meets Nomad while Nomad's knocked out *''Enjoy the journey to the afterlife!'' - Kyong, Awakening, taunting the player, should Kyong win the duel. Trivia * Kyong's name is usually called mistakenly into other names such as Kong. * Kyong kills the unnamed scientist after the scientist says "You could kill us all!". * In Crysis Warhead on the Shore Leave level, there is a radio where you can hear a reporter talking about Kyong's death. The radio can be found in a house by the beach on the left side of the road shortly after the point where you brought O'Neill to the VTOL. * An easter egg can be found in the english.pak file in the game files. You go to Localized and you found it. Use WinRar or WinZip to open it. Go to dialogs and you find alot of junk in there. One of them contains Kyong's speech(which was removed), which he demands the U.S. Special Forces and citizens to leave the Lingshan Island. * It appears that the Koreans are inspired by Kim II Sung(there are pictures of him in Korean bases), a communist who lead North Korea in the Korean War. *In Core, this is a radio near where you start and it talks about Kyong's death and the North Korean government claiming that it was an assassination. It's unknown how the news reporters and government officials figured out about Kyong's death so quickly, thus leaving a plot hole. It is possible that the USMC received Nomad's news of Kyong's death and the news spread so quickly to the public.